


Mirror Sex

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Shran has some trouble seeing what Tasnah sees in him - luckily, keeping a mirror in their bedroom helps Tasnah illustrate his point.





	Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> [Shran](https://toyhou.se/3360890.shran), a gruff warrior with some self-esteem issues  
> [Tasnah](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=360629&tab=dragon&did=47297450), a insufferably affectionate baker

The cool glass of the mirror presses against Shran’s front, and he shivers. It gives him a thrill low in his belly, the sensation a frequent prelude to the kind of ecstasy he’d never thought to experience. Shran mists the glass with one hot breath, another, and then Tasnah’s hands at his hips draw him back as he gives a low chuckle.

“Sorry,” Tasnah says, and noses at Shran’s neck before he presses a kiss there. “A little too eager, I guess. But we don’t need you _quite_ that close to the mirror.” He hugs his arms around Shran’s chest, and gods it’s still ridiculous to be so enveloped in someone else, to be smaller - even more absurd that Shran loves it. He tips his head back to draw him into a kiss that Tasnah returns with a soft hum. His hand pets over Shran’s belly, slips up under his shirt. Shran breaks the kiss to gasp, flushing as Tasnah’s soft fingers trace over the line of hair that trails down into his pants. Tasnah’s hand dips lower, and Shran gives a soft laugh.

“Already tryin’ to get in my pants, huh?” Shran arches his back, and the hot nudge of Tasnah’s length pressing against him is unmistakable.

“Mmm, can you blame me?” Tasnah purrs, one hand tugging Shran’s pants lower, the other drawing his shirt up his chest. “ _Look_ at you, babe, gods…” He nods at their reflection and rests his chin on Shran’s shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Shran shivers as he follows Tasnah’s appreciative gaze - his chest rises and falls in an eager rhythm, the lean muscles of his stomach flexing under each of Tasnah’s gentle touches, his own rapidly hardening dick pressing against the front of his pants, the flushed base of it just peeking over the waistband. Tasnah’s hand is tantalizingly close, but he holds steady when Shran tries to rock his hips against him.

“Tease,” Shran grumbles, but the sweet sound of Tasnah’s laughter and the warm kisses he lays on Shran’s neck quickly have him fighting back a smile instead. Tasnah pulls Shran’s pants a little lower, thumb skimming over the tender skin he reveals. The pants would’ve slipped off at this point just a few months ago, but Shran’s put on a little weight. How couldn’t he, with Tasnah’s cooking?

Tasnah certainly seems to appreciate the bit of added softness, rolling his hips forward and groaning into Shran’s ear as his dick presses against the curve of Shran’s ass. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs, and Shran flushes, looking down. _Rugged_ or _sexy_ or even _handsome_ might make sense, but when Tasnah calls him gorgeous he just doesn’t know what to do with himself. Tasnah notices, of course.

“Now, now, Shran,” he purrs, letting Shran’s shirt fall back down over his chest so he can cradle Shran’s chin in his hand instead, gently nudging him back to look in the mirror. “You _are,_ gorgeous and enchanting, absolutely _stunning -”_ he tugs Shran’s pants down further, and they fall to pool around his ankles. He steps out of them automatically, kicking them aside. “These _thighs,_ so thick and strong, and look at this, how flushed and pretty…” Tasnah’s hand wraps around the base of his dick, and Shran moans, hips hitching forward into the touch.

He can admit it’s… striking, the dark skin of Tasnah’s fingers against the red flush of his dick. Tasnah can envelop Shran’s entire dick in his hand when he wants to, just the head peeking out - it’s not like Shran’s _small,_ Tasnah’s just that gods-fucking-damned _big_ \- but he isn’t doing that now. He trails the tips of his fingers along the underside, just enough pressure to tilt Shran’s dick up towards his belly.

“Tasnah, c’mon,” Shran complains, when Tasnah stops there, fingers idly playing along his dick.

“I’m just looking,” Tasnah says. He sounds utterly contented, a sharp counterpoint to Shran’s whining. “You’re worth looking at, you know.”

“Yeah, alright,” Shran blusters, after a moment of breathless warmth. “But I can promise you, touching’s even better.”

“I am touching you,” Tasnah says, giving Shran’s dick a brief squeeze. Shran gasps, and precome beads at the tip of his dick. Their eyes are both fixed on it for the long moment it takes for it to drip from the head, sliding down to meet Tasnah’s fingers. “Ohh, yes. Beautiful.”

Blessedly, the little bit of slickness prompts him to give Shran a few long strokes, Shran moaning and going boneless against him as those steady fingers drag pleasure from him. He doesn’t need Tasnah to keep him looking in the mirror anymore, transfixed by the almost lazy way Tasnah strokes him. Tasnah’s free hand slides down to rest at Shran’s hip again, tugging him back so Tasnah’s still-clothed erection rocks against his ass. _Why_ is he still dressed again?

Tasnah laughs, rumbling low through his body, and Shran realizes he’d said that out loud. “I’m sorry, is there something you wanted me out of my clothes for?”

Shran squirms, but what the fuck, it’s not like he can get much more embarrassed at this point. “Yeah. Seems like you do too.” He grinds back against Tasnah’s dick, and Tasnah’s eyes go hot and half-lidded.

Still, his voice is just as steady when he says, “I think I asked what _you_ wanted, Shran.” He smiles, nuzzling against Shran’s neck to soften the words.

There’s really no dissuading Tasnah when he’s on one of his “ask me for what you want or you won’t get it” kicks, Shran’s learned. Annoyingly, it doesn’t even seem like some sort of power play, so fuckin’ _genuine_ when he murmurs “I just want to make sure you’re happy” and “I _love_ giving you what you want.”

Shran sighs, and tries another quick rock of his hips to see if Tasnah might budge. He gives a _delicious_ groan but that’s about it. “Yeah, alright. You should fuck me.”

“Mmm, is that what you want?”

Shran bites his lip. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

“Then I’d _love_ to.” Tasnah dips his head to catch Shran in a deep kiss, his one long tusk pressing against his lips. Shran’s pretty good at kissing around it by now, but he can’t deny the way it leaves his lips swollen and tender makes him a little less careful at times. He loses himself in the kiss, and only comes back when Tasnah releases his dick.

Shran’s whine is mostly lost in the press of their lips, but Tasnah murmurs apologetically anyway. There’s the slight _pop_ of a bottle being opened, and Shran realizes why Tasnah needed his hand. A moment later, slicked fingers rub between his cheeks, and Shran quickly spreads his legs for him. His flush deepens when he realizes, but he can’t be embarrassed over the slutty move for long. Tasnah’s fingers massage over his hole, and he groans, hands looping back over Tasnah’s shoulders to steady himself.

Tasnah presses his first finger forward, and Shran’s glad he did. His knees go weak in an instant - Tasnah’s fingers are _thick._ “Shh, shh, how does that feel? All good?”

Shran realizes he’s whining, high and desperate. “F-fine, I’m good.” He tries to swallow down the sounds, but the next rock of Tasnah’s finger makes him moan despite himself.

“That’s my good boy.” Tasnah’s voice is a reassuring rumble, relaxing Shran enough for his finger to sink in to the knuckle. “Oh, _good,_ that’s lovely Shran… wish you could see.” Shran’s eyes have gone hazy, but he focuses with effort - he can see his own flushed face in the mirror, leaking dick against his thigh, Tasnah looking down at his ass. Tasnah’s eyes flick back up with the spark of an idea.

“Let’s sit down, my love,” Tasnah says, slowly drawing them back - Shran’s breath catches with every movement, Tasnah’s finger still nudging sensitive places inside of him. Tasnah sits at the foot of their bed, pulling Shran into his lap, letting him lay back against his chest. Looking back at the mirror, Shran turns the deepest shade of red he’d managed yet.

Legs splayed wide, hips tilted back, it’s easy to see Tasnah’s finger pressing deep. Knowing he’s watching now, Tasnah draws his finger out until just the tip is in, then drives it back in. The sight and feeling together have Shran moaning again, _gods,_ even as big as Tasnah is Shran’s body just opens right up for him…

Tasnah lines up another finger, his eyes flicking to Shran’s in the mirror. Before he can ask, Shran nods. “Yes, another. Please…” His mouth falls open as Tasnah gives it to him, tensing for a moment before soft, sucking kisses at his neck make his muscles go loose. He can feel Tasnah’s dick underneath him, hot even through the clothes he’s _still_ wearing. It still feels so weird to _want_ it so desperately, but when he’s this far gone it’s easier for Shran to admit it, to mumble broken sentences about wanting to be filled, about _needing_ it.

He feels the eager twitch of Tasnah’s hips beneath him when he hears, but the thrusts of his fingers stay just as steady. “Tasnah,” Shran gasps, and that gets a deep press of fingers that spills more precome from his dick.

“Not going to hurt you, sweetheart, you know how big I am,” Tasnah murmurs. Shran shivers. He knows, and Tasnah knows damn well what the thought does to him.

“Faster, then,” Shran says, stubborn. He stares Tasnah down in the mirror, and Tasnah gives a soft laugh. He does line up another finger though, so Shran smirks at his victory. It falters a bit as Tasnah ever-so-carefully presses the added finger in, but Tasnah unerringly finds the perfect spot inside him, rubbing over it with steady pressure. “Fuck,” Shran moans, “Tasnah, Tasnah, _fuck…_ ” His chest heaves, dick twitching against his thigh. Precome streaks his skin, and Shran reaches for his dick.

Tasnah catches his hand before he gets there, twining their fingers together and pressing their joined hands against Shran’s chest. “Hold on, my love,” he purrs. “It’ll be better if you wait, I promise.” Shran whines, but having Tasnah’s hand to squeeze helps.

The fourth finger goes by in a blur, Shran’s thighs shaking as it presses in, eyes fluttering closed as the thick stretch of it sends sparks over his nerves.

“Shran,” Tasnah says, and Shran blinks his eyes open again. He looks to Tasnah’s face, soft with concern. “You okay? Need to stop?” He draws his fingers out, slow and careful, but Shran’s breath still hitches.

He shakes his head, though. “No, please… fuck, I need it. Need you, Tasnah.”

Tasnah smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Shran’s cheek. “You have me.”

Shran’s voice is a little shaky. “Yeah. And I want to make you feel good.”

“I want to make you feel good too, Shran,” Tasnah says. He nuzzles into Shran’s neck, hands rubbing over the tense muscles in his thighs.

“You do,” Shran breathes. “Fuck, Tasnah, you always do… c’mon, I want you so bad. Don’t make me beg.”

“I hear you,” Tasnah says, giving Shran another of those soft smiles. “Can you relax for me then?”

Shran nods, holding his breath as Tasnah’s hand slides between his legs again, rubbing over his slicked hole. His hips twitch into the gentle touch, expectant.

“Breathe,” Tasnah reminds him, and Shran lets out a shuddering breath. Tasnah’s fingers press back inside, and Shran works to keep himself relaxed, to breathe, watching Tasnah stretch him until his body accepts his fingers with ease.

“ _Tasnah,”_ Shran says, “c’mon already…”

“What do you want?”

“Your _dick,_ ” Shran interrupts before the whole question is out. Tasnah’s speechless for a second, and then he laughs. Shran frowns at him in the mirror, but can’t keep it up for long before he laughs too. It jostles Tasnah’s fingers, and he moans. “Come _on._ ”

Shran squirms as Tasnah draws his fingers out, but puts up with it since Tasnah’s shifting him to his knees, reaching beneath him to open his own pants. Shran groans along with him as Tasnah eases his dick out, giving the heavy length of it a few strokes, slicking it liberally.

“How’s this position?” Tasnah asks, nodding to Shran. Straddling Tasnah’s hips, he’d only have to back up a bit to sink down onto his cock.

“Perfect,” Shran says. He reaches back, watching in the mirror to guide his hand to Tasnah’s dick. It’s hot in his hand, too thick to wrap his fingers around, and he swallows heavily. “Can you… I mean, I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold myself up the whole time.”

Tasnah rests his hands on Shran’s waist. “Like this?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Shran says. He takes a deep breath, shifting back so that the head of Tasnah’s dick nudges against his hole. He lets himself start to sink down, watching his own eyes go hazy in the mirror across from them, flush travelling down his neck. Tasnah groans, and the sound rumbles through him and makes him shudder. “Tasnah, fuck, _fuck…_ ”

“So good, you’re doing so good Shran,” Tasnah says. His thumbs rub Shran’s hips, but his eyes are fixed on where they’re joined. “Look how you open up for me…”

Shran whines, and manages to sink down another few inches. He already feels so very full, but the mirror shows him he’s got about half of Tasnah’s dick to go. It’s just so _thick…_

He starts a roll of his hips, lifting himself up a little, pushing himself down a bit more each time. It makes his breath shaky, and he moans, head tipping back for a moment before he forces himself to look back in the mirror. Tasnah’s face is too intense to miss right now, flushed, almost _awestruck._

“Shran, you’re so strong, you’re amazing,” Tasnah purrs, when he sees Shran is looking at him. Shran whines, precome dripping from his dick. “My big, strong man, I love you so much…”

With a shaky cry, Shran drops down on Tasnah’s dick, come spurting from his own in a thick rush. His hips ride it out in short jerks, Tasnah crooning praises and rubbing over his thighs, taking his dick in hand and stroking until Shran’s whines turn pained. “That’s it, so good, Shran, I love seeing you like this, so relaxed…”

Panting, Shran turns his head into Tasnah’s neck, nuzzling at his sweat-slicked skin. “Fuck… fuck. That was… really good.” He shifts his hips a bit, groaning. “Babe, you’re still so fuckin’ hard…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Tasnah says, then reconsiders. “Oh. Should I pull out?”

Shran snorts. “Fuck no. Just don’t think I’m gonna be doing any moving for a bit, so if you want to, y’know…” He rests a hand over Tasnah’s at his hip, squeezing, shifting his hips in demonstration.

“Oh,” Tasnah sighs. Shran can _feel_ his dick twitch inside of him, so deep it almost feels like he can’t breathe around it. He presses his other hand over his stomach, not sure if he’s imagining it nudging against him from inside. “You want that, Shran?” His voice goes a little lower, sweet and purring. “You want me to move you myself, shift you on my dick and grind in as deep as I can get until I spill inside?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Shran groans. “Feels so good…”

“Anything for you, my love, you’ve worked so hard for me,” Tasnah says, and his hands grip Shran’s hips, still slow and careful as he moves him. Shran watches in the mirror with warm, lazy eyes, tipping his head back to kiss along the line of Tasnah’s jaw. After coming, his muscles are loose and his gruff attitude slips away - that undoes Tasnah as much as the tight heat of his body. He starts to grunt with each thrust, Shran rocking his hips back in counterpoint.

“C’mon, Tasnah,” Shran pants, over the sound of their hips slapping together. His dick is growing hard again, bouncing against his belly. “Wanna feel it, c’mon…”

Tasnah groans, taking a hand from Shran’s hip - he’s moving well enough on his own again - and fisting Shran’s cock. “With me, my love,” Tasnah gasps, his movements growing shaky. “Come with me…!”

Tasnah moans and his hips jerk up a final time, spilling wet heat into Shran. His hand keeps stroking even as the rest of his muscles go loose, and a few moments later Shran comes again with a moan of Tasnah’s name. The tight squeeze around him makes Tasnah give another weak thrust, Shran whining as he’s jostled.

“Sorry,” Tasnah says, breathless. Carefully, he grips Shran’s hips again, lifting him until his dick slips out. They both groan, Tasnah quickly turning Shran to tuck him against his chest and wrap his arms around him.

“No apologizing for that,” Shran says, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He leans up, kissing just where Tasnah’s other tusk would be. “Felt too fuckin’ perfect for apologies.”

“Alright, no apologies then,” Tasnah agrees. He lays down, taking Shran with him. They kiss, slow and lazy, until Shran shifts with a soft noise of discomfort.

“Sore?” Tasnah asks.

“Yeah, and uh… leaking,” Shran says, the last bit mumbled.

“I’ll take care of you,” Tasnah smiles, shifting Shran to the bed so he can stand. He ducks into the bathroom, and Shran hears water running. _No doubt waiting for it to get warm enough._ Shran doesn’t bother holding back his fond smile.

He glances over to the mirror, and flushes at what he sees. Some of his own come is splattered over his belly, a blush still high in his cheeks. If he turns a bit, spreading his legs, he can see his hole - flushed red, Tasnah’s come oozing from it. His blush deepens.

“Nice view.” Tasnah’s back, holding towels, and Shran splutters. “I’m sorry, I should have spoken up, love. You just looked… very sexy. Confident. It was nice to see.”

“Yeah?” Tasnah nods, and Shran grins. “Yeah… I guess so.” He shifts on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms and looking at Tasnah over his shoulder. “Gonna clean your, uh…”

“My sexy, strong, gorgeous man?” Tasnah continues, when Shran’s courage fails him. He sits on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Shran’s back.

“Uh, yeah. Gonna clean me up?”

“Of course, my love.” Tasnah rubs over Shran’s back, taking one of the towels in the other. He’s gentle as he wipes up dripping come, even more so as he runs the soft cloth over Shran’s hole. Shran shivers at the sensation, Tasnah soothing him with hushed words and a firm massage over his shoulders. He’s just as careful as he reaches between Shran’s legs to smooth the cloth over his dick, cleaning the last traces of come from his skin.

“Feeling better now?” Tasnah rubs circles in Shran’s back, kneading at any muscles that have grown tense.

“Mm… yeah, much,” Shran mumbles. Tasnah’s massage travels down his back, lighter over the flushed, sensitive skin of his ass, firm again on his thighs. He lingers there for some time, and Shran cracks an eye open, smirking over his shoulder. “You really like my thighs, don’t you?”

“I do,” Tasnah agrees, far more easily than Shran expects. It makes his smirk slip into something softer, a little more vulnerable, as Tasnah ducks down to press a kiss on one of the jagged scars that cuts across Shran’s thigh. “They’re just like you - so very strong, and handsome, but with sensitive spots that are so special to find.” His fingers drift along to the inside of Shran’s thigh, and he shivers.

“I love you, you know,” Shran says quietly. Tasnah smiles, scooting up the bed to lay next to Shran.

“I know. I love you too,” Tasnah murmurs, leaning in to kiss him, warm and slow. Shran slides his arms over the broad expanse of Tasnah’s shoulders, and Tasnah’s hug around him again to pull him close.


End file.
